Shrouded into darkness sebastian X OC
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: Lady Alicetta bloodstone from the 20th century of english novels bullied and abused at her school till she's abdoneded at a camping trip in the countryside of london. Found by sebastian the phontomhive manor takes her in. Ciel gains a new chess piece his queen, and sebastian begins to feel again. (CIEL X OC SIBLING LOVE) SebastianXOC will their dark pasts ruin their future?


**faded into darkness**

 **chapter one:**

parched, famished and lost. This school camping trip wasn't fun. Her team mates had abandoned her, with no map no compass and no cell phone. She was pissed, no in face she was livid and currently storming through the forest undergrowth. Completely and utterly lost. Occasionally she'd try and strain her ears to try and pick up any sounds of civilisation, but it was all for nought. The sun was setting now and Alicetta was growing weary and getting no were. When all hope seemed lost she noticed a faint light filtering through the trees where the forest tree line began to thin out. She guessed it was a house, she had a hunch, a weird pull, to get to that house. If it even was a house. With a new sense of purpose Alicetta ran through the darkened trees and towards the /Darkness lay over the thick rural countryside of London, and alice didn't notice the well maintained garden nor the pavilion but instead walked straight to the front door of the manor. She needed help, her hair was matted to her head, she was caked in dry and thickened mud, grass stains sported her and every single one of her limbs were shaking and /So when the from door swung open, she fainted into the arms of the butler.  
The black clad butler narrowed his eyes at the filthy girl and tutted, "now this won't do for the phantomhives reputation"  
Sebastian swooped up the petit girl and carried her mud riddle body into the manor, where he cleaned her up and set her in a guest room.

It was a bright sunny morning and the morning dew set on the freshly cut grass and a slight mist settled over the distant forest.  
Sebastian strided over to his masters bedroom to wake the young boy up.

"Master. It is time for you to wake up." He said opening the rich red velvet curtains, the harsh sunlight filtered into the room. Slight stirring in the bed can be heard, and a young boy with clad in a night gown slowly lifts his head up off the plush bed.  
"For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"  
" A scone." the boy, named Ciel, replied almost bored, ending his answer with a yawn.  
"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit." sebastian said pushing a tray cart full of morning goods such as tea and scones, to the side of his masters bed.  
"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Ciel said poking around at the cart.  
" Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." Sebastian smirked before handing Ciel a dainty cup of earl grey tea.  
" I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?" Ciel asked sipping the tea.  
"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." sebastian replied  
Ciel threw a dart across the room at sebastian who merely caught it and placed it down on the nearby dresser.  
"I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master.  
Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian." Ciel sighed.  
"Oh and master. We had a lady come to us in the night" sebastian said, his eyes plashing pink for a slight moment.  
"A lady?" Ciel raised his eyebrows and put on his eye patch.  
"Indeed my lord, she passed out at our doorstep."  
"Where is she now?"  
"I cleaned her up and put her in the guest room upstairs, i would assume she is waking up now." sebastian finished then bowed before exciting the room.

Alicette, had a wonderful nights sleep, the best one she ever had. She slowly began to awaken from her deep slumber, the curtains were already open so sunlight filtered hazily into the room making her squint slightly. She was slowly taking in her surroundings, when panic arose in her. Memories began flooding back into her muddled mind.  
She hopped off the plush navy blue bed, and looked in the mirror. She was no longer adorned in her camping kit, but now donned a simple blue nightdress, her hair no longer a muddy unkempt mess but a silky black that framed her face and stopped at her waist. THe blackness of her hair made her face look paler and more milkier. She had one strand of red hair in her sweeping fringe.  
She noticed a extravagant dress lain out on a chair facing a peal encrusted vanity. "Is that for me?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.  
Alice had a small frame, she was slender, but not too slender to be classed unhealthy. She was well filled out and proportionate in every way.  
She glanced over at the red dress and corset. She assumed it was for her. She discarded her nightgown and looked at the corset before deciding that she didn't need it, and slipped on the ruby red dress.  
A black hair brush was on the side, which she used to brush out her hair in a presentable manner, before splitting her hair into two and putting one piece of hair in front of each of her shoulders.  
Alice looked in the mirror and giggled, she looked like a princess, pr something out of the victorian times.  
She didn't hear her door open or the butler enter her room so when she turned around, she shrieked in fear. Making sebastian has a bemused look on his face.  
"Um, excuse me" she started rather timidly "Please can you tell me where i am?"  
" You are at the phantomhive manner just outside of london my lady" sebastian said with his ever so charming smile gracing his godly face.  
"..." she started  
" No more questions my master will answer them for you, now follow me to breakfast, you must be famished" Sebastian said whisking the girl away out of the room.  
Alice followed the butler through many lavish hallways, till they reached a grand set of doors. As they walked into the beautifully decorated dining room, alice saw a young boy throw a dart and a strawberry blonde mans head.  
"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" he screeched  
"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." ciel said poking around at his breakfast, this made alice chuckle a little, making Ciel look at her.  
" There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are." sebastian said pointing to each servant as he set a task.  
"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" sebastian roared ferociously at the servants.  
"Yes sir!" a red haired maid squeaked and ran out of the room.  
"Simply hopeless." he face palmed.  
"Is this the girl you were talking about" Ciel said gazing at the girl, who was clad in his aunties red dress.  
"Indeed my lord, however i haven't inquired her name as of yet."  
"Indeed?, then what is your name" Ciel asked  
" Lady Alicette Bloodston" She said curtsying slightly.  
Alice came from a rich nobel family, she went to a rich school full of mean kids who would pick on her if she used her full name like that, but she guessed being in anther manor such as this would seem a little more suitable if she introduced her self properly.  
Both Sebastian and Ciel were not expecting that answer, in face they thought she was a lowly vagabond.  
"May i inquire how you came to us in such a state ?" Sebsatian asked.  
"I was on a school holiday camping trip, because school thought it'd be educational to throw kids out into the middle of nowhere" she ranted.  
"...?..." sebastian and ciel sweatdropped.  
"You know, you guys look really funny, like old fashioned from the victorian times" She giggled  
"Excuse me?" ciel asked  
"We are in fact victorians, its 1857" sebastian said eyebrows raised was it possible this girl stumbled into the wrong dimension?  
Alice fainted.  
"I hope she's not going to make a habit out of that" Ciel moaned  
"I don't think she is support to be here" Sebastian said to Ciel  
" Of course she bloody isn't, she should be at her own bloody manor"  
"No young master, i mean she's in the wrong dimension her soul, it smells weird."

Sebastian returned the girl back to her room, before starting his chores. 


End file.
